Visions of the future
by Viviene001
Summary: Would you believe me if i were to say i had the most clinch day of my life?Before something unbelievable happened?Oh,and the thing about it is that i should be dead,but i'm not.You would say i have loads of advantages being in a world i knew about,but when did they ever say there was ONLY ONE WORLD?It sure didn't help that i'm having visions.
1. Chapter 1 : Before

Chapter 1 -  
Before

Vivi was a 15 year old girl,who just received her certificate at 8th jan,2001.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was nothing like home the moment you finished a long day of school,everything seemed like something you could relax..The floor,The table,sometimes people were just so tired that even a ground full of bugs would seem nice to sleep on.

That was exactly how i'm feeling right now.

Today was almost the most tiring day of my life. It was good,and suddenly it went downhill pretty quickly.I mean,it was so clinch that the day you earned a certificate someone just...died.

Not just anyone either,it turned out to be my grandpa from my mother's family.

There was just nothing i could do about that-i've only gotten the news after i gotten my certificate, i didn't break down crying like how many other people who had lost a family member.I felt a bit weird,as i was supposed to cry from the pain of losing someone and yet i aren't, what was wrong with me?

'Anyways..' i thought,as i looked around at the empty house. i have never cried since the moment i heard the news,my family -father,mother,sister and brother- seemed to be unhappy with me.i can't help but think along the lines that they thought i didn't care,that i didn't feel.

'Maybe so.' well,whatever they believe,it is not of my concern-i'll admit there might be future problems as someone died and i didn't seem to care,but i have never seen my maternal grandpa since the age of 3.i simply can't force myself to care for someone i've never seen in so long.

Shrugging the bag off my shoulders,the bag lands on the floor with a 'thump' and i stretched,feeling my muscles tense for a moment and relax.

I decided that i would take a bath and just go into my room,no point in staying outside in the living room when there was no one there.I would possibly have to ask for the location of where the funeral is going to be held later. But something i was really excited about today was that..

i squealed inwardly,THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN new ARC was going to be released!In anime version!The manga arc of that new arc was never published as it was apparently intended to surprise fans of the series. For that reason,i thanked everyone for signing up on that petition for it to continue as well as the author of the manga/anime.

a few mins later and i'm sitting on my bed with my computer in front of me, Clicking past a few links to a certain manga page,i waited for the countdown shown in **Big bold letters**. people in the chat page near the left of the screen went quiet in anticipation of the new chapter of the NEW arc of their favorite series as the timer ticked onwards slowly.

Remembering something,i took out a ring that looked like the vongola ring that is looped through a black string around my neck. If someone ever looked closer,you would see that its supposed blue in the glass of the ring is not blue...but made purely of metal.

It might not be much,but it was something that caught my eye once in the manga shop-i didn't have much money and no one seemed to notice it,so i took it and decided to buy It. It was also my first ever purchase of something that concerned something that i loved. Overtime,i decided to wear it as a necklace,and looped a black  
string through the ring's hole as it couldn't fit on my finger, and it became something much more then just a ring of my favorite anime and manga after many things happened.

It was something that survived through about 5 years of my life,through thick and thin or whatever hell of studying i did. It meant something to me. Call me crazy but i loved it to hell and back.

I held my prized ring,wanting to remember this moment. i stared intensely at the countdown on the page.. _**3**_ more seconds left.

Was that rain?

realizing that it started raining,i hurried to close all the windows before rain leaked into the house.I was finished quite fast with the task as it was a rather small house,and only had 4 windows.

i ran to my computer,almost tripping as i hurried to watch the anime.

_**2**_

i touched my computer mouse and the link refreshed itself.

_**1**_

A tingling went up my arm and the lights in the house blinked, I looked towards the place where the tingling started and-

_**"BOOM!"**_

And a scream tore through my throat as i couldn't stand the pain,The _pure pain of being electrified.  
_The static was so intense,it felt like it was peeling my skin off by force. My rational mind told me to _Get your arm off that computer!_ Yet i couldn't move my arm off,The pain had made my mind fuzzy and chaotic.  
I felt like dying to stop the pain-it was everywhere and it was hot,painful and many more,so much that i couldn't even **_describe how it felt_**.  
And then..

The pain _**stopped**_.

_**The end is always t**__**he start of something...  
**__**And its not always something good...  
Remember-**_

Question : Guess what happened?:P_**  
**_

facts : the words at the end means some stuff.i'll leave it up to you all on how you guys interpret it.

Author note : I know my writing sucks,and i would probably be a bit too busy so don't expect an update anytime soon.. And to the people who have read my old story..  
i'm afraid my plot changed,and i hope you like this new one...hey!i mean it!its gonna be kinda chaotic :D  
if i can think up some insane ideas !XD  
feel free to review,I'm hoping for some prompts..you don't have to review if you don't want to but i can't brainstorm myself!XD  
and the doc manager keeps changing my words around everywhere D:  
DO me a favor and tell me if that happens.. missing words ... arghh!


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelation,

Chapter 2 -  
Revelation,

Vivi was a girl who died on 8th jan, same date as her maternal grandfather did.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was surreal.

Of course there's a interactive UI in front of me,as if i'm in an actual..game.  
i raised my hands(when did they become small..)to rub my eyes. Then i opened them,the light slightly blinding my eyes,as the short period time of an opaque object(my hands) had covered the light.  
The UI was still THERE.  
i pinched myself.  
'...Ow'  
Slightly recoiling from the pain,i shifted to the side as i was in a sleeping position,and got a greater shock.  
Because,lo and behold,there was a mirror,and that mirror is showing a baby.  
A BABY.  
TO be precise,A BABY that was doing the same things as i did.  
This is not happening.

I did NOT just DIE and have something like a game UI in front of me,OR AM A BABY.  
I DID NOT.

'calm down-there is no use panicking. check your surroundings for any danger.'  
As my logical mind told me to do,i moved myself to a sitting position(It was surprisingly easy to do so,unlike what the...fanfics that i've read about had mentioned their character to have to try to control themselves..)and..took a look around.

I was in a room,the ceiling white,the walls white,never mind..everything was white!even the curtains. Well,except my blankets..which is pink.  
And right in front of me was a game interface,you know..the character stats and all.

I was too shocked to actually read the interface just now,i literally woke up and had a game UI in front of me. You can't blame me for being THAT shocked.I just felt pain,IT STOPPED,and then..i'm here.I know i died,because some remmant of memory i had when i felt the pain,i saw the whole electric sparking to shock me..

But...who the heck just up and dies from an electric shock from their charging computer.  
Ok fine,it was a hazard,BUT it was a hazard that almost never happens...right?

Anyways,i took a look at the interface. Come to think of it,the interface was in my favorite colour...black. But lighter than the colour of the words,i guess.

Time: 7.30am  
Date: Oct 25,2001  
Name: Vivi  
Age: 1  
Level: 1  
Class:(Hybrid)Gamer,reincarnate.

Abilities: Future vision,Reaction timing.  
PERNEMANT DEBUFFS: Fate,future vision(randomized)

To the left of such stats,there was a mini box that showed my appearance. It showed a baby with tell tale growing signs of light brown hair,and had light brown eyes.

That was not all the interface showed,as above the interface,there were buttons shown,the 'status' button was currently in a darker shade than the other buttons.I took this to mean that it was the interface currently shown.

The buttons,in order,was shown in this way.

Status(current),stats,Skill tree,equipment,logs,notes.

Wait,thats it?what about inventory?  
Oh well,this just means i can't have a magic portal that spirits away my items without weighting me down,but i guess it makes sense as this..is real life..with a game interface.  
Before pressing on the other buttons however,i tried pressing on 'abilities'.  
This made a box appear,filled with texts to the right of the interface. There was even a scroll bar on the right side of the box,indicating it had MORE LINES OF TEXT.

Abilities:

Future vision.

This ability causes a debuff that is permanent. This ability allows you to see the future,as well as the parallel versions of said future. You may choose when to use this ability,but the debuff that it gives you(future vision:randomized) will activate the ability randomly,even when you choose not to use this ability. This ability,when used,will cause you to be unconscious. If it was the debuff that activated to show you a future,your body would be left in a frozen state while you see the future. The amount of time taken for your body to be in either of the state is at most 5 minutes. However,the time you spend seeing the future may be more then 5 minutes. You can choose which future you see,this includes the timing of the future,such as which day and what time,as well as the world the future is on,and how long you want to see that future. However,when your debuff activates this ability,you cannot choose which future you see,and will see that future for 5 minutes.  
You can activate this ability by closing your eyes for 1 minute and calling the name of the ability in your mind after that minute. When you do so,  
you get to pick the time,the amount of time you want to see the future(this does not affect how long your body will be unconscious) and the date,and so on.

Reaction timing.

This ability is gained through years of gaming on games that requires you to react faster. This ability allows you to react faster than most people not trained on reacting faster,therefore allowing your body to move faster as your mind could give you information faster. This ability can be increased on the skill tree to improve your already increased reaction timing with this ability. The current number of seconds in which you can react faster is also shown in the skill's description in the skill tree. This ability is also considered a skill as it can be increased. This ability is permanently continuously activated.

After reading those whole lines of text,my mind felt mentally exhausted. And what the description said was a lot to take in,i mean..FUTURE VISION.  
I'm actually not surprised at the 'reaction timing' ability,as i did play a lot of games,and classmates who saw me during PE always commented on how 'scary' i was,to be defending a position to suddenly snatching a goal right under their noses.

Having read all that,i was now curious about my debuff that was shown on the 'status' interface.

What was 'Fate'?

i tapped the word 'debuff' shown on the status interface,and the box showing the description of my abilities closed,replaced by a debuff description box.  
i skimmed over the debuff 'future vision:randomized' as the debuff was already explained in the ability description box,and took a look on the debuff 'fate'.

The description wasn't very long. But i felt like vomiting,and my face was probably pale right now.(as pale as a baby's face could be,that is..)

Debuff:

Fate.

This debuff is due to your current circumstances. This debuff means that the amount of time you lived in the other world is now a time limit. When the time limit is up,you will die by how you died in the other world,however,this does not mean that the second that time limit is up,you will die by however you died in the other world immediately. It will happen on the day that the time limit is up. The world you are in will try to kill you by the way you died. It can be be any number of times of 'accidents' until you die.

and shown in big,bold,red letters below such a description..

TIME LIMIT: 15 years,8 days,7 hours,30 seconds.

was the dreaded 'time limit' itself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A hard road lays in front of you.  
What you get at the end may not be what you hope.  
it may be your salvation.  
it may be your worst nightmare.  
But you..are not alone.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author: I think we will explore the rest of the stats and so on,so forth next chapter.I guess 'revelation' fits with the ending cliffhanger,eh?XD  
PS: 48 mins of editing this thing due to missing words..argh! D:


End file.
